Inconspicuous
by grandmelon
Summary: The cultural festival is a lot of fun, a little hectic, and just the right amount of crazy to hide shoulders brushing and hands touching, or so they thought. (SouRin Week Day 7)


**SouRin Week:** February 2016 **  
Title:** Inconspicuous **  
Author:** melonmachinery **  
Day/Prompt:** Day 7/Rock – Samezuka Cultural Festival **  
Rating:** T **  
Side Pairings:** Barely there Makoto/Haru **  
Summary:**

The cultural festival is a lot of fun, a little hectic, and just the right amount of crazy to hide shoulders brushing and hands touching, or so they thought.

 **A/N:  
**

THIS WAS RIDICULOUSLY HARD TO WRITE! I did end up having fun with it but I found it so hard to write with everyone apart of it. I just wanted to do a fun scene in between the water gun fight and the bonfire. I wrote this thinking about what Nagisa trying to say about Makoto and Haru at the end of the Samezuka Festival that he thought both Sousuke and Rin would find interesting... Probably just wanted to share with the new couple that they weren't the only ones hooking up LOL

* * *

Inconspicuous

"So?"

Rin's smile was wide as he bumped shoulders with Sousuke, catching up to the other. He shrugged, though he did smile back. They had just finished their intense water gun battle and returned the toy guns back to their proper booth. Everyone was set on enjoying the rest of Samezuka's Cultural Festival by finding some grub while the food stalls were still open.

Nagisa and Momo were leading the group, stopping at every stall and making a general spectacle of themselves. Rei and Ai were right behind them, trying to calm the rambunctious duo down long enough to not lose the entire group. Makoto and Haru were following at a leisure pace with Kisumi glued right between them. Rin had almost choked on his laugh when he saw the glare Haru was shooting Kisumi whenever he swung his arm around Makoto's shoulders.

It was hectic, and entertaining, but he wanted to know Sousuke was having a good time too.

"It was fun, though Nanase is a bit of nutcase," Sousuke admitted. The chuckle at the tail end was enough of a sign that he thought it was more amusing than anything else and it had Rin grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help but to laugh a little too as he saw Makoto stopping Haru from jumping into the small inflatable pools meant for goldfish catching.

"Yeah, Haru's a little crazy when it comes to water. Honestly I'm surprised he didn't just shoot himself," Rin hummed, glancing back at up at Sousuke to see the surprised arch of his eyebrows.

"You don't have to keep looking at me like that," Sousuke laughed, glancing at the other before slowing down. They were catching up to the group who had all stopped in front of a shooter booth, but neither particularly wanted to join them just yet.

"Like what?" Rin sputtered, cheeks turning bright pink at being caught. Sousuke shrugged watching his best friend cross his arms and pout.

"I had a good time, and your friends are nice. Relax," Sousuke said, shifting his wet jacket in his arm to make way for some kids running past them. The half step he took towards Rin to get out of their way made their chests bump and he wondered when Rin had gotten so close. Rin was looking straight at his shirt, his nose and cheeks colored but hardly noticeable in the orange light of the coming sunset.

"You're really having fun?" Rin whispered before stepping back and running a hand through his hair. He scratched the back of his head before his hand fell to his neck and he looked back at up to him. A little worry, but mostly embarrassment reading on his face. Sousuke smiled at the shyness of Rin, which wasn't something he saw often and was rarely the cause of in the past.

"I'm having fun," he affirmed, stepping closer and swiping back some of the loose hairs sticking to Rin's forehead. He pushed them back, eyes trained on the way the strands seemed to grow in the light.

"Okay," Rin mumbled, deciding to believe him. Rin's mouth opened, just one more thing he wanted to ask, but both of them were shocked into silence when a weird siren noise rang out and so came cheers. They spun around to see Haru being handed a rather large stuffed penguin. He had won the biggest prize in the booth it seemed.

"Oi, you just had to go and get the biggest thing there, didn't you?" Rin grumbled though he laughed as the item was passed to Nagisa. "You really plan on carrying that around all day?"

"Haru-chan won this for me, don't be mean Rin-chan!" Nagisa whined, running up to him and Sousuke. He rubbed his head against Rin's shoulder. "Let me put it in your room! That way it won't get dirty!"

"You're going to forget it," Rin scoffed, though he was already taking a step back towards the dorms.

"I won't!" Nagisa promised, he spun on his heels and waved dramatically to the rest of the group who not even a full stall away from them. "Everyone I'm going to put my prize in Rin-chan's room so wait for me!"

"Okay Nagisacchi!"

"Nagisa, they don't have to wait for you."

"Don't forget me Momo-chan!" Nagisa waved, bidding them farewell. Rin rolled his eyes at the dramatics before walking away. Sousuke followed him without prompt and Rin let a tiny smirk slip.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," he called over his shoulder. Nagisa ran out in front of them though he did not know the way, nearly skipping back down the row of vendors and to the school buildings. By Nagisa's third stop Rin had a full blown headache and a silent wish that Nagisa would run off without them so they could enjoy a little time by themselves.

"Maybe I should be the one asking if you're having fun," Sousuke joked as Rin groaned when Nagisa told them to wait for him as he got in line for some yakisoba.

"I was," Rin muttered. He leaned into Sousuke's side for only a second before standing up straight and rubbing the imaginary kinks out of his neck. Neither of the two noticed that Nagisa was back with a takeout box in his free hand. Rin nearly yelped when he turned and saw the other right in front of them.

"I'm ready to go now Rin-chan, Sou-chan," Nagisa chimed, a coy smile on his lips that left Rin feeling rather unnerved. Sousuke cleared his throat and that shocked Rin out of the weird feeling enough for him to lead on to the dorms. The rest of the trip was easier, Nagisa was still jumping around though in a very linear fashion that got them to the dorm and on their way back in record time.

When they spotted the silhouettes of their friends sitting at one of the designated tables for eating Rin felt a little relief. He loved hanging out with Nagisa but hanging out with him and Sousuke had the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. He couldn't exactly tell what made him so nervous, but he knew Nagisa had a rather intrusive personality type. Rin was grateful that Nagisa wasn't laying it on thick, only poking and prodding at Sousuke every once in a while.

"Ah! Rei-chan!" Nagisa cried out, waving his hand as they saw the others stand up to throw out their food. Makoto consolidated some of their trash and took it away with Haru, the rest staying to wait.

"Finally," Rin huffed, a smile finding its way back to his face. With them entertaining Nagisa it'd be easier. Just before Nagisa set up to run off he turned around and put a hand up to cover his mouth while the other beckoned the two over. Sousuke humored him and stepped closer, leaning down and Rin followed.

"Congratulations Rin-chan, Sou-chan," Nagisa whispered before stepping back, folding his hands behind his back. "Sorry for being such a pain!"

They both stood there in silence as the other ran towards their friends, shouting all the way. The wheels in Rin's mind were spinning trying to find meaning in those words before they clicked. He sputtered and he heard Sousuke cough into his hands a few times. Rin had thought they had been subtle about it, but apparently they had been caught.

"I guess that means he's okay with it," Sousuke mumbles and Rin lets out a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, guess that does," Rin hummed, brushing the back of his knuckles against Sousuke's. He glanced back at him as he started to push forward, ready to rejoin the group. Sousuke shoved his hands in his pockets, a lopsided grin on his face as he followed him.

"Maybe it'll be easier to tell your friends than you thought."


End file.
